Sheer Cupidity: Gomamon's Little Disaster III
by Omniskriba
Summary: Jyou forgets a velvet box containing a precious engagement ring prior to his beach date with Mimi. Gomamon takes it to himself to follow Jyou, even if it means traversing through town. More Calamities, rest assured!


~*~  
Sheer Cupidity  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: ^_^' Still Yet Another new Gomamon Disaster Fic.  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own digimon, can't be simpler than that, can it?  
~*~  
"So, your finally going to pop the question?"  
"Yes"  
"Can I come?"  
"No."  
"Oh, why not?"  
Gomamon sat on Jyou's neatly pressed bed, watching his partner tie a scarlet bow on a his long azure ponytail.  
"Because... oh, do I really have to explain everything!?" Jyou answered annoyedly. "I only have one chance of this before the end of the Christmas Break. I really need to do this... alone."  
"We can do this alone together."  
"There's no such thing as doing something alone together."  
"You'll be with Mimi, aren't you?"  
"Three's a crowd, Gomamon."  
"But I swear I won't do anything. I'll just hide in your picnic basket and pretend I'm not there"  
"And let you eat everything up? Over my dead body..."  
"That can be arranged, you know..." Gomamon huffed.  
Jyou only ignored Gomamon's little threat and swiped his car keys from a table.  
In a few minutes, Mimi was on Jyou's door, knocking.  
"Jyou, hi... so, are you ready for our picnic?"  
"Sure."  
Basket at hand, Jyou locked the door... but not before he said goodbye to the little white seal...  
"Gomamon... if you ever set foot one centimeter off this house, I promise to fry you and serve you for dinner, understand?"  
"Yes."  
Leaving the driveway on a grey convertable Volvo, Jyou and Mimi headed for Odaiba's beach... with Jyou's mind racing with several thoughts of it's own...  
Meanwhile...  
"You have just seen Underwater Wildlife with Jaques Costeau. Tune in next time when we revisit the Mariana Trench... blah-blah blah-blah-blah..."  
Gomamon watched Jyou television, strangely well behaved for the thirty minute water wildlife show on the Discovery Channel. Soon, though, his attention swerved across the room, searching for another one of Jyou's slippers to snack upon...  
It was not long until his eyes caught something familiar...  
A small velvet box lined with silver...  
"Mimi's engagement ring! Jyou must have forgotten about it! I have to get this to him! Now, what did Jyou say he'd do if he caught me outside?"  
~Gomamon... if you ever set foot one centimeter off this house... murmur, murmur, murmur, murmur dinner, understand?~  
"Eh, works for me..."  
Gomamon quickly nabbed the box from the table and galloped down the stairs to the door, exiting though a doggy-door unused ever since the Kidos bought the house.  
His eyes widened at the sight of a wide wide world outside Joe's house.  
"Mama Mia!"  
The real world was far larger than Gomamon had ever realized it would be. The setting sun glared down on Goma's white fur as he waddled slowly across the grass.  
"Oh. It'll take forever for me to get there! Now if I could only... I know!"  
Gomamon ran straight back in and bounced back up to Jyou's room.  
Head-butting the door behind him, he yelled "Gomamon... digivolves... to Gijinka Gomamon!"  
Its a little trick he learned from a book somewhere.  
Several minutes later, Gomamon stepped out of the room (now turned upside-down) wearing Jyou's clothes in a very odd manner. His red hair waved in the wind.  
"Now, to get Jyou this box."  
Gomamon sprinted as fast as his new feet could take him, which was pretty fast because he had them gallopping like walrus flippers in water.  
Meanwhile...  
"Mimi... I..."  
"Jyou, have some more of this lamb. It's good!"  
Munch... munch...  
Still Meanwhile...  
"Hey, watch it kid!" A bystander yelled as Gomamon raced through the streets.  
Gomamon raced through shops, down alleys and through 'don't walk' signs. A commotion was slowly being created through town as miles of traffic was slowly piling up with several cars hitting fire hydrants.  
"I'm soooo sorry!"  
Soon a mob of people had united in tracking the mysterious "wild boy". Gomamon had already caused enough havoc to put the entirety of downtown Odaiba in a state of Calamity.  
Running quickly, Gomamon was soon surrounded in an avenue between two streets.  
"There he is! Leat's get him!"  
Sticking his tounge out, he grabbed a flower cart from a woman who was sure freaked when the mob closed in on her. Kicking the metal 'boot' which kept the cart from moving, Gomamon used it to plow over them. Soon, Gomamon was riding the streets of Odaiba with a rampant flower cart.  
A police helicopter was already on his track 10 minutes after.  
"Headquarters, this is Gray Eagle. We have sight of the wild red haired boy. Requesting a barricade. He is headed for the bridge going to Sandbar Island, over."  
"Roger, Gray Eagle. Request granted, over and out..."  
Back to Joe's...  
"Mimi... I really have to..."  
"Want a slice of Cheesecake?"  
Gomamon's cart was out of control, although he won't admit it. It was going a hundred miles per hour straight for the bridge. The sea was so near. So were the mob, who had taken to the streets with barrels of gunpowder they had salvaged from a fireworks factory outside town. The decidedly wanted to take the thing down, they didn't care what they were doing.  
Midway down the bridge... Gomamon felt something bad was about to happen...  
A lit barrel of gunpowder was thrown into the middle of the bridge by a mock catapult tied to a family minivan.  
Gomamon tried to swerve, but it was no use.  
He never had power to navigate his cart in the first place.  
Three... two... one...  
KABLAAAM!!!  
The cart flew high in the air, exploding into a fiery bang.  
The sky, which had already darkened by nightfall, was once again illuminated by streaks of orange and yellow, swirling like a fireworks display.  
The flowers of the cart rained down the beach, hundreds upon hundreds of fragrant petals falling gently with the breeze.  
Gomamon, back to his rookie form, plunged into the sea, velvet box in the mouth..."  
"I can't let Jyou down...he has to have this box... he's relying on me..."  
A bright beam of light crashed into the heart of the ocean from the heavens...  
"Gomamon... warp digivolves... to Pleciomon!"  
The entire town has parked by a cliff overlooking the ocean where the 'thing' had landed.  
What greeted them was an enormous white sea serpent which tossed the seas up the shore, a bright shimmer still on it's back.  
Jyou and Mimi were on the beach, wide eyed. The helicopters had focused a spotlight on them as well as the cars. The sky was bright with a thousand sparks of colored gunpowder as rose petals of all colors stormed them like confetti.  
Pleciomon moved closer into the shore, freezing the people in fear.  
"Jyou... you forgot something..."  
A drop of dew-like liquid fell from Pleciomon's gaping mouth, encasing the velvet box. It bursted on Jyou's hand, releasing a smell of ocean spray.  
Mimi looked at Jyou's eyes, her hazel orbs teary-eyed... she then embraced him tenderly and without even looking at the box uttered those most enchanting of words... "Yes Jyou..." kissing him with levels of passion nigh unthinkable.  
The entire crowd burst into a furious applause. Never had they seen anything so romantic that they willingly forgot the havoc done in Odaiba.  
"Jyou... this is the greatest thing anybody's done for me..."  
Jyou, on the other hand, wanted to be slapped onto a crate and mailed to Afghanistan.  
Oh well, he'd get the point later, anyway.  
As for Gomamon, he gets to be Gijinka once again... at Jyou's wedding.  
~*~  
Fin. Please R'n'R 


End file.
